


As Long As You're There

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Long Way Down [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: DG wonders if Oz is having second thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Response to tthdrabbles prompt #116: home, sweet home.
> 
> Takes place some time after "I Don't Love You..."

The travel storm dropped them off between a forest and meadow. "Okay?" Oz asked.

"Yeah."

He squeezed her hand. "Where do you think we are?"

DG worried her lip. "Dunno. Let me check the map."

Oz nodded, then turned to the green grass. Crouching, DG dug the map out of her pack, but couldn’t concentrate to read it. She was watching Oz as he look out over the OZ, wondering if he was thinking about someplace else. They’d spent over a month backpacking the Other Side, meeting family and checking out hole-in-the-ground hometowns.

_"You guys liked to party."_

Smiling, Oz said, "You should have seen graduation."

DG hadn’t wanted to show him much, just her own home and some friends. Nothing special. But for all that Oz was a singularity, he was deeply connected – some in need of another travel storm and updated passports.

"Verdict?"

Startled, DG fell back.

"Sorry."

"It’s okay," she said as Oz dropped beside her. "I wasn’t really looking."

"Let me see?"

Nodding, she said, "Oz, is this okay? The OZ... Us... You’re giving up a lot to marry a witch with a title you don’t want."

"You okay here?"

"Usually."

"Then so am I."

Fin[ite]

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [](http://jedibuttercup.livejournal.com/profile)[**jedibuttercup**](http://jedibuttercup.livejournal.com/) for making me ponder Oz's continued stay in the OZ. Just sayin'... And thank you to [](http://avamclean.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://avamclean.livejournal.com/)**avamclean** for jumpstarting my brain on a title :)


End file.
